List of the queens of mewni
means they were a Star Queen meaning they gave birth to a new age of Mewni ' ' ^ means they were a Day Queen meaning they not only govern Mewni but do amazing deeds for it ' ' # means they were a Night Queen, or Dark Queen meaning they simply govern Mewni If it’s Italicized that means that they were supposed to be Queen, but either gave it up, or was superseded, but their daughter took the throne, so the royal lineage could stay 1st born girl to 1st born girl. ' ' If it is to the side, without being italicized that means that that Queen served as Queen Regent for Certain Reasons, such as, death to the real Queen. ' ' Urania the First # Solena the Smitten # ' ' Estelaria the First star * the Age of Ascension Hemara the Builder ^ Cosmica the Explorer # Polaria the Navigator # Cresenta the Eager # Dirhhennia the Heaped # Febe the Red one # Festiva the Fun ^ ' ' Asteria the Mother of stars * the Age of Heroes Etheria the Knight ^ Skywynne the Queen of hours # Soupenia the Strange ^ Galixia the Clairvoyant # ' ' Venus the Fairest * the Dark Ages Heila the Light of Power ^ Celestia the Queen of Winter # Meteora the Relentless # Bobipsa the Barbarian Baby Eater # Planetaria the Regent # Hekatia the Necromancer # Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness # Solaria the Monster Carver # Luna the Child # Heaven the Scared # ' ' Vesper the Morning star * the Renaissance Hesperia the Singer of dusk ^ Sideria the Fortunate ^ Celana the Shy # Diana the Huntress # Comet the Regal # Moon the Undaunted # all Queens above including the picture belong to jgss0109 on deviantart except for Solena, Crescenta, Dirhhennia, Festiva, Skywynne, Soupenia, Eclipsa, Solaria, Solana, Comet, Bobipsa and Moon which is cannon from s.v.t.f.o.e. and Planetaria the Regent belongs to me. ' ' ( the following is my fan made queens, one king, and their titles) ' ' Star the Immortal * the Age of Eternity Diamond the Kind ^ Storm the Invader # Cloud the Healer ^ & Grace the Dancer # Mars the King ^ Autumn the Humble # Gaea the Queen of Earth # & Serenity the Artist # ' ' Stella the Astronomer * the Age of Intelligence Jupiter the Philosopher ^ & Plasma the Alchemist # Athena the Architect ^ Ivy the Wise # & Constella the Investigator# Iris the Physiologist # ' ' Infinita the Rebel * the Age of Rebels & April the Tyrant ^ Orbita the Sorceress # Lila the Spy # @ Benada the Traitor # Potentia the Dictator # ' ' Andrea the Star of Faith * the Age of Faith & Aurora the Holy ^ Umbra the Religious # Sarah the Saint ^ & Gloria the Thoughtful # ' ' Eas the Star of Dawn * the Age of Day Lumina the Queen of Day ^ & Iméra the Harvester ^ Laylani the Legendary ^ Ariel the Sun Queen ^ & Clara the Yellow One ^ ' ' Étoile the New Star * the Age of Greatness Neptuneia the Great ^ & Olimpia the Sculptor # Animus the Brave # Minerva the Creative ^ & Pandora the Talented # Vesta the Loving ^ ' ' Spectra the Ghost * the Scary Ages & Luma the Queen of Lightning ^ Calica the Dark Storm # Vampiria the Bloodsucker # & Glooma the Undead # Inferna the Queen of Fire # ' ' Hope the Renovator * the Age of Rejuvenation & Saturnia the Wealthy ^ Rainy the Sweet ^ Meteorite the Unbound # & Candy the Queen of Sweets # ' ' Harmony the Brightest Star * the Age of Diversity Aira the Queen of Justice ^ & Aphrodite the Bold # Sky the Foreign ^ Universilla the Proud # & Grizzla the Wild # Nocturna the Demon # ' ' Titana the Inventor * the Age of Firearms & Cleo the Treasure Hunter ^ Victoria the Traditionalist # Nebula the Proud # & Halo the Optimistic ^ Magna the Trustworthy # ' ' That is all i have so far : )